ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Delilah and Friends Episodes
The list of episodes of Delilah and Friends on Nickelodeon. Season 1 1. Delilah's First Adventure 2. The Willis Sisters 3. Delilah Meets Jessica and Claudia 4. Mother Daughter Bonding 5. Then Came Erika 6, Ashley and her Hamster 7, TaKeya Makes Her Appearance 8. The Five BFFs 9. The School Nerd 10. Fall Dance 11. The Girls Meet the Cheerleaders 12. Tea for Five 13. Mystery at the Library 14. Meet the Babysitter 15. Aboard the St. Pine 16. Girls Shipwreck 17. Stranded on the Island 18. Cool and Nerd 19. The Science Project 20. Hello New Kid 21. The Big Sleepover 22. House of Horror (Halloween Episode) 23. Michael loves Rachel 24. Erika's New Bow 25. TaKeya's Big Crush 26. Heather the Girl Hypnotist 27. Girls Fashion News 28. The Fishing Kid 29. The Electric Girl 30. The Lost Diary 31. The Ninja Student 32. The Big Race 33. Day at the Zoo 34. The Biker Kids 35. The Copycat Kid 36. The New Baby 37. The Basketball Sisters 38. Sleepy Sam 39. The Babysitter's Boyfriend 40. March of the Bands 41. A Shy Girl 42. The Song of Brittany 43. Trip to the Museum 44. The School Nurse 45. Erika's Uncle Pays a Visit 46. The Book Bag Thief 47. Who Gets The Teddy Bear? 48. Jessica's Garden 49. Bring Your Daughter To Work Day 50. The School Hero 51. The Big Test (1 half hour season 1 finale) Season 2 1. Girls Meet SpongeBob (Half hour Season 2 Premiere) (SpongeBob Crossover) Tom Kenny as SpongeBob 2. Case of the School Hall Monitor 3. Girl with a Camera 4. Twin Students 5. Day of Detention 6. Haunted House Panic (Half Hour Halloween Special) 7. TaKeya's First Crush 8. Jessica as the Mermaid 9. Mary Tales 10. The Battle of Pinewood 11. Christmas Hi-Jinks (Christmas Episode) 12. Snowed In 13. Visiting the Principal's House 14. The Science Solution 15. A Day at the Beach 16. Make Room for Stacy 17. Making a Movie 18. Girls Go Hollywood 19. Monster in School 20. The Ancient Puzzle 21. Go Delilah Go 22. Right Here and Right Now 23. Jessica's Birthday 24. Fun and Games 25. Tough Kid 26. Second Cousin 27. Cousin and Foe Alike 28. Cousins to the End 29. Pinewood Party Panic (Half-Hour Special) Movie Delilah and Friends First Movie Season 3 1. Delilah and the Zebra (a Season 3 premiere) 2. The Turtles and Pinewood Middle School (Crossover with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.) 3. The Lost Puppy 4. Water Races 5. Delilah Hypnotized 6. The Crystal Vase 7. In The Blue 8. Search of the Fossil 9. Erika Gets Stage Fright 10. Bye Bye Boys 11. Mr. Smith's mother 12. Possible Rumors 13. Snack Attack 14. The Tallest Building 15. Tiffany Gets a Delilah Makeover 16. Jessica Gets Bugged 17. Girls Day Off Form School 18. Pinewood Mix-up 19. Lover and Kids Alike 20. Get Along Little Girl 21. The School Mystery Menace 22. Ashley Meets Her Match 23. Delilah Stuck With Rachel 24. Delilah Chills 25. Pinewood Water War 26. Pinewood Food Fight 27. Pinewood Double Trouble 28. The Wacky Aunt 29. Sick Day 30. The School Plumber 31. Enter Zoey (half hour episode) 32. Good-Bye Puppy 33. School Basement Roundup 34. A Tough Situation 35. BFFs Revival (Season 3 Finale) Movie Delilah and Friends 2nd Movie Season 4 1. New Kids 2. The New Double Header 3. A New Beginning 4. Roll on Girl 5. Honest Confuison 6. Flower Girl 7. Spider Attack 8. 9. 10. You can add episode ideas